Ciarán McConnell
Biography Ciarán McConnell hit the big time when he entered the United Wrestling Company in early 2006. During this period he won 2 Extreme Championships (both from Shadow). He also entered Revolution X Wrestling for a short time but failed to make anything like the impact he had in the UWC. He left when it folded and the Blazenwing Wrestling Federation was resurrected, not wanting to commit to a company in which he felt he had no direction, preferring to hone his skill in a more familiar promotion. He joined the Universal Wrestling League after noting the success of his UWC colleagues who performed there, and made reasonable headway in the mid card before the company went on hiatus. At the time of this hiatus Ciarán McConnell was in the semi-finals of the Coronation Cup and was scheduled to compete for the World Tag Team Championship (with Victor Bloodmoon). Also due to schedule problems with the UWC Ciarán McConnell found himself able to join Power On Wrestling, a move he had been asked to make by POW’s owner, Tito Capaci. Ciarán McConnell entered POW and quickly found himself embroiled in more than one issue. Firstly he found himself forming a new stable, POW’s first real stable, in The Four Horsemen: Xtreme Edition. Although slow to start they soon found themselves with a hell of a lot to deal with in the form of the Royal Flush. But before dealing with them Ci had an individual problem to deal with in the shape of, then Valor champion, George Duke. Initially unsuccessful in his attempts to take the Valor title, his second attempt was fruitful, unifying the Valor title with his own Extreme Championship at Supermania III: United Power. Then the rut started again and he found himself on the end of a brutal losing streak. Soon, though, he was back on winnng form after the Horsemen were threatened by the Royal Flush. The Horsemen became stronger and were able to remain strong against the threat of the new contingent in POW. But things took a sharp turn with the disappearance of Tito Capaci and the Royal Flush fell apart. The Horsemen were the dominant stable once again. This didn't last, as the ego's and the lust for gold of new members, Holmes and FDCM began a bitter feud over the World Heavyweight Championship and the Horsemen imploded. Maverick tried to take control of the group but eventually left it also, leaving Ci alone. Since then Ci fought on on his own defending the Valor championship against multiple opponents and engaging in a relationship of sorts with the Society of Chaos, teaming with Lestat to force Nick Pickles and Bubba out of POW. He was also successful in unifying the Valor championship with the Mid-Atlantic Championship, thereby becoming the only wrestler to unify championships all the way through UWC, POW MW and POW NE. Soon after this, however, Ciarán found himself in a predicament. POW became embroiled in a law suit with Purveyors Of Wonder Entertainment over the use of the initials POW. Unbeknownst to most in POW, Ciarán actually owned a stake in POW and it was unknown whether he woulkd abandon ship, as had Rich Morrison. In the end Ci sat it out, even buyinh out other investors for their stocks. WHne POW became SWS, Ci stepped up and became the proverbial Yin to Josh Eagles Yang, with Reid Flanagan in his role as a maverick. Ci became SWS CVO (or CiVO if you will) and set about entertaining the people through a different medium. This, pretty much, ended his in ring duties, however, with him not being signed with any other companies. However, due to the upheval in POW, Bobby McManus chose to reopen the UWC after a hiatus of many months and Ci found the urge to compete too much. He joined UWC upon its return from hiatus and quickly rose through the ranks winning the International Championship. He also entered Mark Faith’s GAW and became a main eventer there. Trouble arose when he left SWS over a row with other management officials, also. This, though, allowed him to devote more time to in ring competition. When asked to team with old friend and partner Kailus Holmes in the Coronation Cup Tag League, Ci returned to UWL. After a shaky start and little success however, Kailus abandoned Ci in the team’s final cup match. Angry and confused Ci came to the realisation that he could now strike out on his own. After getting revenge on Kailus in a one on one match Ciarán set out to earn what he considered his Destiny, in the form of the UWL Championship. At Destiny III Ciarán finally achieved what he had been longing to achieve, making the Worlds Champion Thaurer submit to the Figure Four Leg Lock, to take the World Heavyweight Championship. Meanwhile in the UWC he took the UWC World Heavyweight Championship at Supermania IV from Hannibal to become only the second man in history to hold the two versions of the World Championship simultaneously. He subsequently lost both championships, having lost his focus somewhat, arguably corrupted, perhaps, by success, then embarking on a quest for self-realisation. He may have found it in his new alliance with fellow former World Champion, “Sensational” Shawn Stevens. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Jawbreaker Lariat :* Double Under-hook Package Piledriver (Kevin Steen style) :* Evenflow DDT :* Figure Four Leg Lock *'Signature moves' :* Ci de grâce (Lifting Swinging Double-arm DDT) :* Katahajime (Tazmission) :* Ci-Cutter (Canadian backbreaker into Diamond cutter) :* Trifecta ("Mic Check"/"Uranage suplex"/"Side Effect" combination) :* Texas Clover Leaf :* Diamond Cutter :* Half Nelson Suplex :* Dromlach Thiománaí (Ura-Nage Driver) *'Regular Moves' :* Swinging Neckbreaker :* Running Back Senton :* Sidewalk slam :* Spinebusters (Double A and Batista versions) :* Suplex :* Sleeper Hold :* Bulldog :* Leg Drop :* Million Dollar Knee Lift :* European Uppercut :* Belly-to-belly suplex :* Charging corner train attack (Undertaker style) :* Knife Edge Chops :* Piledriver :* Boston Crab :* Cross single legged Boston crab :* Cradle Stunner :* Slingshot suplex :* Top Rope elbow drop :* Tope Rope Splash Championships and Accomplishments United Wrestling Company *UWC World Heavyweight Champion (Last) *UWC International Heavyweight Champion *UWC Extreme Champion (x2) Universal Wrestling League *UWL World Heavyweight Champion *UWL Heritage Champion Power On Wrestling *POW Valor Champion (x2)(Last) *POW Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion (Last) Category:Wrestlers